


Never

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Gen, Heavy Angst, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV Anakin Skywalker, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: When Obi-Wan is shot by Rako Hardeen, everything changes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Obi-Wan

_“I lost him! Obi-Wan! Do you have anything?”_

Obi-Wan remains silent.

He takes out the vital suppressant from his pocket, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He looks down at the tiny pill in his hand.

Anakin will never forgive him for this.

Gulping it down, he steps out into the open.

Thanks to his vest, the blaster shot doesn’t hurt as much as he knows it should.

Still, he doesn’t need to fake his cry of pain.

As he falls, he uses the Force, just slightly, to slow himself.

It still hurts when he hits the ground.


	2. Ahsoka

“Master Obi-Wan?” she breathes, scooping him into her arms, feeling for a pulse.

It’s weak and getting slower.

But then his eyelids flutter. His eyes just barely push themselves open and meet hers.

His gloved fingers reach up and softly cup her cheek.

“It’s all right, little one,” he whispers.

No, it’s _not,_ he _can’t_ die, he’s her _friend._

“Don’t cry.”

She’s crying?

She _never_ cries.

But there are his fingers, ever so gently brushing tears away, because she’s crying.

He gives her a peaceful smile.

“It’s all right.”

Then his hand drops softly into her lap.

And she cries.


	3. Anakin

Anakin has never been afraid of blasters.

Well, maybe when he was younger.

But as soon as he learned to defend himself, he was fine.

Now he faces blaster bolts on an everyday basis.

No, he isn’t afraid.

Not for himself.

But when a shot—one stupid blaster shot—rings out, when Obi-Wan falls, then Anakin feels fear.

When Anakin finds Ahsoka cradling Obi-Wan’s head in her lap, silent tears streaming down her face, her shaking form contrasted against Obi-Wan’s complete stillness, that is when Anakin feels fear.

He couldn’t save his mother.

He couldn’t save Obi-Wan.

He has failed.


End file.
